fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Биска Коннел
|kanji=ビスカ・コネル |rōmaji=Bisuka Koneru |alias=Биска Мулан (ビスカ・ムーラン Bisuka Mūran; Девичья Фамилия) Quickdraw Mulan Rouge |race=Человек |birthday= |age=18 (дебют) 25 (X791) |gender=Женский |height= |weight= |eyes=Фиолетовый |hair=Зеленые |blood type= |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Кондитерская Empolyee |team= |partner=Альзак Коннел |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (бывший) |status=Активная |relatives=Альзак Коннел (Муж)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 6 Аска Коннел (Дочь) |counterpart=Биска (Эдолас) |magic=Магия Ружей Перевооружение: Стрелок |weapons=Волшебные Двойные Пулеметы Магическая Снайперская Винтовка Магическое Помповое Ружьё Большая Базука Магическая Винтовка |manga debut=Глава 2 |anime debut=Эпизод 2 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice=Angela Chase |image gallery=yes }} Биска Коннелл (ビスカ·コネル Бисука Конеру), урожденная Мулан (ムーラン Му:ран), сначала жила на Западе потом переехала в Магнолию и присоединился к гильдии Хвост Феи. По состоянию на X785 год, она жена Алзака Коннела и мать Аски Коннел. Внешность thumb|left|Внешность Биски X791 Биска имеет длинные зеленые волосы и обычно носит ковбойскую шляпу. Ее глаза фиолетовые, и она предпочитает красить губы красной помадой. На шеи она носит белый шарф с коричневыми точками. Биска всегда носит темно-синее платье без брителек с белыми полосками по краям. В качестве обуви предпочитает бордовые сапоги. В аниме на конкурсе Мисс Фейри Тейл была одета в откровенное фиолетовое бикини. Личность Биска - застенчивая девушка, но очень вежливая и всегда готовая помочь своей гильдии. Она восхищается Эрзой так как та тоже владеет магией перевооружения. Ей не нравятся конфеты. История Краткое содержание Арка Фантом Лорд Арка Фестиваль Фантазия Арка Орасьон Сейс Арка Эдолас Арка Острова Тенрю Арка 791 год Арка Ключ звёздного неба Арка Великие Магические Игры Арка Тартарос Магия и Способности Перевооружение: Стрелок (換装 銃士 ザ・ガンナー Kansō Jūshi Za Gannā): This Magic allows Bisca to store Magical guns away in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, with each gun possessing different advantages and suited for various situations. Throughout the series, Bisca has shown considerable fighting prowess, being able to defeat several low-ranking members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After the seven year time skip, she has improved her Requip loading and hitting accuracy, even though she has yet to display how much she has developed. Marksmanship Specialist: As a firearms user, Bisca has shown considerable skill in using the guns provided by her Requip. Using her Magic Sniper Rifle, she was able to accurately fire at and destroy a Lacrima from the Thunder Palace at a faraway distance. Her skills are noted within the guild, with Bisca and her husband acknowledged as top-class snipers.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and Asuka, Page 3 Экипировка Below is a list of known firearms Bisca has used when utilizing her Requip. Магическая Снайперская Винтовка: A sniper rifle that is used for accurate shots. The weapon mirrors the appearance of its real counterparts, being quite long and sporting a side-handle, apparently used to load it, and telescopic sights, which, due to the symbol appearing before the user's eyes while aiming, seem to be Magical in nature. Part of the stock and the central body are dark in color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 14-15 *'Магия Оружия' (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): This weapon grants Bisca the ability to use Guns Magic spells. :*'Самонаводящийся Выстрел': After locking onto her enemies with her Magic Sniper Rifle, Bisca charges up a shot which homes in on her opponents and explodes. :*'Выстрел Жала': After locking onto a target with her Magic Sniper Rifle, Bisca shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and makes it explode.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 44 Магическая Винтовка: A rifle whose powers and purpose are unknown, due to it not having actually been employed in combat. (Unnamed) Магическое Помповое Ружьё: A shotgun, employed at close range. It looks like a smaller variation of Magic Rifle. It is very short, and ornately decorated by intricate, pink spiralling motifs over its stock and central part. It also sports a purple Lacrima orb on its body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 (Unnamed) *'Магия Оружия' (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): This weapon grants Bisca the ability to use a specific Guns Magic spell. :*'Широкий Выстрел': Bisca fires a single bullet from her Magic Pump-Action Shotgun, which, similarly to real-life counterparts, splits into several dozens Magical attacks, which strike in a wide area. Магические Двойные Пулемёты: A pair of machine guns, employed against many enemies at once. These resemble the famous Thompson submachine gun, possessing handles on the front and similarly placed, round magazines. Each sports a large, purple Lacrima crystal on its upper part, and is decorated by some spiraling motifs.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 (Unnamed) *'Магия Оружия' (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): This weapon grants Bisca the ability to use a specific Guns Magic spell. :*'Пулевой Шквал': Bisca fires a barrage of Magical bullets against her enemies from her Magic Double Machine Guns. (Unnamed) Большая Базука: A large bazooka which fires powerful Magic blasts. It has a large muzzle expanding outwards, and sports pink spiralling motifs. The attack has a considerably long range and can reach targets from large distances away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 *'Магия Оружия' (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): This weapon grants Bisca the ability to use a specific Guns Magic spell. :*'Взрыв Пули': Bisca requips her weapon to a Big Bazooka and fires multiple bullets, which are composed of a blue-colored flame, at the target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Отношения Появления в Других СМИ Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Welcome to Fairy Hills!! OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Прочее Цитаты Битвы и События Примечание Навигация en:Bisca Connell fr:Biska Moulin Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи